Des larmes contre un sourire
by KellyAlpha11
Summary: Craig part dormir chez les Donovan pour éviter ses parents et se retrouver entre amis, même s'il ne supporte plus ça. Mais Tweek pourrait peut-être bien lui redonner le sourire..


_Désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai eu vraiment le temps de tout relire._

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de South Park ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Cependant, l'idée est de moi.**

 **Pairing : Creek ( Craig X Tweek )**

* * *

Dans la grande maison des Tucker règne le silence depuis un petit moment. Mes parents sont de sorti, ma soeur est chez une amie et moi, je prépare mon sac. On est samedi et Clyde m'a gentiment inviter à aller dormir chez lui avec Token et Tweek. J'ai accepté seulement parce-que ma famille est trop étouffante. Je n'ai aucune envie de passer deux jours avec mes potes, non-stop, parce-que je suis Craig Tucker et que je n'aime rien. Je ne montre jamais mes sentiments, à qui que ce soit. Je reste impassible à tout, déteste faire des trucs avec mes amis et je n'aime personne. Parfois, des guignols du lycée m'appellent " **Fucker sans coeur** " mais je n'en ai rien à foutre. Qu'ils m'appellent comme ça si ça leur fait plaisir. Mes potes, si on peut les appeler comme ça, essaie de me changer pour que je montre un peu plus d'intérêt à ceux qui m'entoure. Connerie. Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur foutre si je suis comme ça ? Ils ne vivent pas avec moi, je ne vais pas les épouser ou autre connerie toute aussi débile qu'est l'amour, alors qu'ils se mêlent de leur putain de vie au lieu de la mienne. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliquer à comprendre, bordel. C'est ma vie, je fais ce que je veux. Si j'ai envie de fumer, je le fait. Si j'ai envie de détester Stan Marsh et sa bande, je le fait. Si j'ai envie de coucher avec n'importe qui, je le fait. Point barre. Clyde et Token n'ont rien à dire là-dessus. Ce sont les seuls qui essaient de me changer, de me faire redevenir ce petit garçon de dix ans qui aimait la vie. Tweek, lui, se contente de boire son café et de tremblait quand mes deux amis parlent de ma vie. Parce-que, sérieusement, ce n'est pas l'aide de Tweek qui va changer grand chose. Ce mec est trop accro au café pour avoir les idées claires. Mais Clyde et Token n'arriveront pas à me changer non plus. Je suis bien mieux sans ses putains de sentiments de merde qui habite toute cette putain de ville de merde. Ouais, South Park ne sait pas améliorer avec les années. Ça à empirer, même. Et moi avec...

Je referme la fermeture de mon sac, passe l'une des sangles sur mon épaule et descends les escaliers rapidement. Je pars dans la cuisine et chope un post-it et un crayon. " _Je dors chez Clyde_." j'écris à mes parents. Je dois quand même les prévenir, qu'ils ne m'appellent pas pendant la soirée. Ils ne vont pas paniquer, ils en ont rien à faire de moi, je ne compte pas pour eux. Ni pour personnes d'ailleurs. Je laisse le mot sur la table, bien en évidence et je sors de la maison. Je verrouille la porte et me met en route pour chez Clyde. Franchement, ça me fait chier d'y aller parce-que je vais devoir supporter Le Pleurnichard, Le Riche et Le Phénomène durant vingt quatre heures minimum, mais je n'ai pas envie de supporter l'ambiance de mes parents. Ils se disputent sans arrêt en ce moment et ma soeur devient insupportable. Je suis le seul dans cette famille à être a peu près normal, mais avec cette putain d'ambiance, ça me fou le moral dans les chaussettes. Pire que d'habitude. Et c'est mes potes qui vont devoir en subir les conséquences. Bon, ils y sont habitués, je n'ai pas à les plaindre. C'est des risques à prendre pour être ami avec moi. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ces trois là sont encore mes amis. Ils auraient du dégager depuis longtemps. Moi, c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

J'arrive chez les Donovan quelques minutes plus tard et je sonne à la porte. La tête heureuse de Clyde apparaît devant moi et son sourire me donne envie de le claquer contre la porte.

 **\- Enfin ! J'ai cru que t'allais jamais arriver mon pote, Token et Tweek sont déjà arrivé.**

Je lui adresse mon majeur en constatant que je suis le dernier à arriver. Mon ami me laisse entrer et je salue les deux autres d'un léger signe de main avant de me tourner vers Clyde.

 **\- Va déposer ton sac sur l'un des matelas installer dans ma chambre et rejoint nous. Tu connais le chemin ?**

J'hausse les sourcils. Il me prend pour un imbécile ou quoi ? Je suis venu ici des centaines de fois depuis qu'on est pote et à moins que je sois amnésique, sa chambre est toujours au fond du couloir, à droite. Je tourne les talons et je monte les escaliers. Dans le petit couloir, je croise sa petite soeur, Candice, qui en pince pour moi depuis quelques semaines. Je ne lui adresse qu'un maigre regard tandis qu'elle me sourit de toutes ses dents en utilisant sa petite voix mielleuse pour me dire bonjour. Je ne réponds pas, comme toujours, et entre dans la chambre de Clyde. Je repère un matelas sans sac dessus alors j'y balance le mien. Je remarque que Token à prit celui au bout du lit de Clyde et Tweek celui à côté. Donc moi, je me tape le matelas à côté du lit de mon ami. Et merde. Je soupire et rejoins mes amis dans le grand salon des Donovan. Clyde et Tweek sont assis sur des coussins, par terre et Token est installer dans un coin du canapé. Ils sont en train de regarder un dessin-animé débile avec des lapins débiles qui ne font que des conneries. Génial. Je prends place sur le canapé et m'oblige à fixer la télé.

La petite soeur de Clyde débarque et demande à son frère si elle peut rester un peu avec nous. Clyde proteste mais elle arrive à s'installer entre Token et moi sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Je soupire, ferme quelques secondes les yeux et sors mon portable. Tiens, j'ai un message de ma petite sœur, Ruby. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore, celle-là ?

 _" T'es où encore, connard ? "_

 _" J'dors chez Clyde, pourquoi ? "_

 _" Je fais comment pour rentrer à la maison puisse que t'as fermé la porte ? "_

 _" T'aurais prit tes clefs, t'aurais pas ta gueule dehors, vieille rousse. Sinon, la porte de derrière est ouverte. "_

On s'envoie encore quelques insultes avant que je remets mon portable dans ma poche de jeans. Je remarque que Candice me jette des petits regards discrets - pas si discret tout compte fait. Je tourne la tête vers elle en haussant les sourcils et elle détourne le regard en rougissant. Sérieusement, elle n'a pas encore comprit qu'elle ne m'aura jamais ? Je lui ai adressé la parole que très peu de fois, je ne la regarde même pas et elle est amoureuse de moi ? Mon dieu, qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de Token ou de Tweek ? Ou de quelqu'un de son âge ? Mais nan, Dieu a décidé qu'elle serait amoureuse de moi.

Putain de Dieu de merde.

Je reviens sur Terre au moment où elle ouvre la bouche pour parler.

 **\- On ne peut pas regarder autre chose que Les Lapins Crétin ?**

 **\- T'es pas contente, tu dégage. On attend que tu te casses au cinéma pour mettre un film.**

 **\- Et pourquoi je ne peux pas regarder avec vous ? Si c'est un film déconseiller aux moins de seize ans, on a juste pas à le dire à papa et...**

 **\- Pour que tu te blottisses contre Craig ? Ouais chouette, bonne idée.**

J'envoie mon majeur accompagné d'un regard noir à Clyde. Sa petite soeur rougit fortement et elle se lève pour remonter dans sa chambre. Je garde mon regard sur mon putain d'ami jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve et affiche un air désolé. Je lui adresse à nouveau mon majeur bien sous son nez et Token prend la parole.

 **\- Toujours amoureuse de Tucker ?**

 **\- Jm'appelle Craig, au cas où t'aurais oublié.**

 **\- Oh détends-toi mec, c'est cool qu'elle soit amoureuse de toi nan ? Ça doit être la seule qui ne s'enfuie pas en te voyant.**

 **\- Les meufs me fuit pas, elles vous fuient bande d'attardés mentale.**

Je repose mon regard sur l'écran de télévision en croisant mes bras sur mon torse, signalant que la conversation se termine là. J'ignore le regard de mes deux amis parce-qu'ils commencent à me faire vraiment chier. Du coin de l'oeil, je les vois échanger un regard avant de se remettre à regarder leur émission débile.

Le seul qui n'est encore rien dit, c'est Tweek. Il se contente de suivre notre conversation en buvant son café, tremblant comme une feuille. Je me demande si un jour, il va réussir à se passer de café. Non, ça m'étonnerais. Depuis que je le connais, il a toujours sa thermos avec lui et ce n'est pas du jour au lendemain qu'il va s'arrêter. Comme moi avec mes cigarettes.

En fait, Tweek est la seule personne que j'apprécie un minimum dans mes amis. Si on oublie ses cris de détresses, son imagination farfelu, ses tremblements et son addiction pour le café, c'est un gars sympa. Il a même prit ma défense une fois contre Clyde qui me harcelé pour savoir pourquoi j'avais fait pleurer Red. Tweek avait demandé gentiment à mon ami de me laisser tranquille et que je lui expliquerais quand j'en aurais envie. Ma seule réaction a été de fixer le blond durant quelques secondes avant de partir. Non, même pas un remerciement ou une tape amicale. Je suis Craig Tucker, le sans coeur, vous vous en rappelez ? Je ne fais pas ce genre de chose moi. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

Brusquement, je reviens à l'instant présent quand Monsieur Donovan arrive dans le salon et nous salue.

 **\- Clyde, j'emmène ta soeur au cinéma et je pars chez mon amie. Je vais sûrement rentrer tard alors je vous ai laissé de l'argent pour commander une pizza et vous ne vous couchez pas tard, comprit ? Minuit maximum.**

 **\- Une heure, s'il te plait. Et c'est les vacances en plus, on a le droit de se coucher un peu plus tard, hein ?**

Son père capitule et hurle à Candice de descendre. Elle arrive en faisant claquer ses chaussures dans les escaliers, si bien que tout le monde se retourne pour la regarder. Moi y comprit. Elle est habillée un pantalon noir serrant, un t-shirt avec une légère veste. Elle a coiffée ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et elle s'est maquiller. Je remarque que Token est vachement intéressé par ce qu'il voit. Pervers. Bon, elle serait du genre canon si elle m'intéressait. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Voyant qu'on la regarde tous, elle se met à rougir fortement et elle croise mon regard. Je détourne la tête vers son père qui se racle la gorge.

 **\- Allez ma puce, on y va. Ne faite pas de bêtise les enfants.**

Et ils quittent la maison. Je vois Clyde soupirer, de soulagement je suppose, et il se tourne vers nous en souriant comme l'idiot qu'il est.

 **\- La soirée va pouvoir vraiment commencer. Craig, ferme le volet. Token, va chercher les bières dans le frigo et moi, je vais commander les pizzas.**

J'hoche la tête et je ferme le grand volet du salon pour nous plonger dans le noir. Quand je me retourne, j'aperçois que Tweek me regarde. La lumière de la télévision se reflète sur une partie de son visage, masquant l'autre. Ça lui donne un air mystérieux, comme ça. Si je ne le connaissais pas assez pour savoir qu'il me regarde pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas seul, je pourrais me demander à quoi il pense. Mais bon, c'est Tweek et il flippe vraiment pour rien. Sauf que son regard ne décroche pas du mien. Je finis par soupirer et me rapproche de lui.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- R-rien. Juste que je p-penser pas que tu allais v-venir.**

 **\- Et pourquoi ça ?**

Mon ami blond ne répond pas, se contentant de trembler. Et je devine sa réponse. C'est tellement évident. Mais voilà pourquoi je préfère Tweek à ses deux guignols de Clyde et Token. Il ne me rappelle pas qui je suis. Il ne me rappelle pas que je suis dur à supporter. Tweek le pense, bien sur, mais il n'osera jamais me le dire. Il n'a sûrement pas envie de m'énerver et de risquer de se prendre mon poing.

Ouais, j'ai déjà claqué Stan et Clyde parce-qu'ils avaient fait une remarque plutôt déplacer sur mon comportement. Et je ne me suis pas excuser. Loin de là. Clyde est revenu vers moi une semaine après, parce-que c'est mon pote et que malgré que je suis comme ça, il tient à moi. Stan, lui, ça a toujours été la guerre entre nous alors ça me fait ni chaud ni froid. S'il veut se venger, et bien qu'il fasse. Par contre Clyde, je sais qu'il ne tentera rien. Enfin volontairement, parce-que je trouve que ce genre de soirée est une vraie torture pour moi.

 **\- Craig ? T'es dans la lune ? Tu penses a quoi mec ?**

Token. Tiens, il est revenu lui. Avec le pacs de bière dans les bras qu'il dépose au sol. Tweek regarde le pacs comme si c'était le diable en personne tandis que je reprends place sur le canapé. Token me tend une canette que j'accepte parce-que, putain, je meurs de soif. J'avale les premières gorgées rapidement et Clyde revient dans le salon. Il prévient que les pizzas arriveront dans une dizaine de minutes et pendant ce temps, on va devoir choisir un film à visionner.

 **\- Je vote pour The Human Centiped !**

 **\- Hors de question, je choisis Scream moi !**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais ce film ne sert à rien, il ne fait même pas peur. Vaut mieux un film bien dégueulasse comme The Human Centiped.**

 **\- On sera en train de manger, réfléchit un peu !**

Ces deux idiots se battent pour savoir quel film on va visionner. Vraiment pathétique. Je regarde alors mon ami qui tremble bien plus que tout à l'heure. Je décide alors de choisir le film.

 **\- Scary Movie.**

Mes amis me regardent bizarrement, fronçant leurs sourcils, ce qui les rend encore plus moche.

 **\- Vous voulez vraiment traumatisé Tweek avec vos films d'horreur ?**

 **\- Depuis quand tu te soucis de lui ?**

 **\- Depuis que c'est moi qui est obligé de le calmer pendant que vous rigolez comme les attardés que vous êtes. On regarde Scary Movie.**

Mon ton est sans appel et ils le savent. Je vois Clyde soupirait et il cherche dans ses DVD après le film. La sonnette retentit et Token se lève pour réceptionner les pizzas. Moi, je ne bouge pas de ma place, m'installant confortablement. Je remarque alors que Tweek me regarde. Je le regarde à mon tour et dans ses yeux se trouve des remerciements silencieux. Je serais presque tenter de sourire mais je me retiens et lui ébouriffe ses cheveux blonds en désordre. Il se laisse faire, subissant en fermant les yeux, et l'odeur des pizzas envahit le salon. Token distribue nos pizzas ainsi qu'un rouleau pour pouvoir les découper tandis que Clyde appuie sur "Lecture" du film.

Le salon est plongé alors dans le noir, avec la lumière de la télévision pour nous éclairer. Je chope une seconde bière avant d'être trop flemmard pour aller la chercher. Je dévore la moitié de ma pizza, mon regard fixé sur la télé et ma bière presque finit quand mon téléphone vibre longuement. Un appel. Je marmonne des injures contre la personne, préviens les gars que je vais répondre et m'éclipse dans la cuisine.

 **\- Qu'est-ce ce que tu veux encore, Ruby ?**

Le silence me répond et je fronce les sourcils. C'est une blague ? Elle m'appelle pour rien dire ? Nan mais elle est - Mais sa petite voix brisée résonne dans le combiner, signe qu'elle est en train de pleurer.

 **\- Craig... Reviens à la maison, j'en peux plus de papa et maman...**

 **\- Ruby... Tu sais que je suis chez Clyde en parti pour ça. Tu ne peux pas dormir chez Karen ?**

Karen, la petite soeur de Kenny McCormick, est la meilleure amie de ma petite soeur. Je ne sais pas comment elles sont devenues amies alors que Kenny et moi on se déteste.

 **\- Je n'ose pas l'appeler, je ne veux pas m'imposer chez elle.**

 **\- Alors tu t'es dis " pourquoi ne pas déranger mon grand frère " c'est ça ? Ecoute, je reviendrais demain. Toi, appelle Karen et va dormir chez elle, OK ?**

 **\- D'accord. Je vais l'appeler, à demain.**

 **\- A demain.**

Je raccroche et soupire. Putain, mais pourquoi elle m'a appelé ? Je n'avais pas envie de savoir que mes parents n'avaient pas cessé leur guerre à deux balles ! Je ne voulais pas penser à eux ce soir, ni à Ruby. Je voulais passer une soirée normale avec mes potes, même si ça me fait chier, mais je ne voulais pas penser à eux putain de merde ! Maintenant, je ne vais pas arrêter de penser à ce que peut ressentir Ruby si elle doit rester à la maison. Merde.

Je retourne dans le salon, où le film en est presque arriver au moment où ce Greg va se faire choper. Je m'installe à nouveau sur le canapé, mange un part de pizza et boit deux gorgées de bières. Et au moment de la mort de Greg, qui se prend des coups de couteau, Tweek pousse un cri en se couvrant les yeux. Ses tremblements sont encore plus violents que d'habitude et je soupire. Comme il est installé entre mes jambes, assis sur un coussin par terre, il est facile pour moi de tendre mon bras et de passer ma main dans ses cheveux blonds. Bizarrement, il n'a pas de sursaut face à mon geste mais je crois qu'il sait que c'est moi. Je lui masse son crâne du bout de mes doigts pour le détendre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'exerce ce mouvement dans ses cheveux pour le détendre.

La première fois, j'ai été aussi surpris que lui. La seconde fois, ça c'est fait naturellement, comme un besoin. Et chaque fois que Tweek est effrayé, ma main se retrouve dans ses cheveux. Les autres n'ont jamais rien dit, même si leurs regards me posent pleins de questions silencieuses.

Mon geste détend Tweek au bout d'une minute, voir deux et quand je retire ma main de ses cheveux, il tourne sa tête vers moi. Pour la seconde fois, je dois me retenir de lui sourire. Alors j'hausse mes sourcils et il acquiesce un léger sourire. Il regarde à nouveau la télé tandis que j'envoie un message à Ruby pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Elle me répond deux minutes plus tard, me disant que Karen et Kenny viennent la chercher.

Je tape une brève réponse et je m'apprête à l'envoyer quand Tweek pousse un hurlement. Je me penche au dessus de son épaule pour voir que ses mains sont tachées de sang. Je fronce les sourcils, ignorant les battements de mon coeur qui accélère à faire affoler une centaine de médecins. Sauf que l'odeur me frappe de plein fouet. Je regarde Clyde et Token qui ont des mines horrifiés sur le visage. Bande de Bâtard.

 **\- Du ketchup. Vous êtes content de votre blague, imbéciles ?**

Clyde et Token explosent alors de rire tandis que le blond me regarde, effrayer par le liquide rouge sur ses mains. Ces deux idiot ont voulu piéger Tweek avec du ketchup en lui faisant croire à du sang. Vraiment, c'est la pire blague qu'ils ont inventé depuis que je les connais. Tweek me regarde toujours, ses mains devant lui, tremblant. Je fusille les deux blagueurs du regard avant de leur assimilé une claque derrière la tête. Ils arrêtent de rire et nous regarde a tour de rôle, Tweek et moi. J'attrape le poignet de blond et l'entraîne avec moi dans la cuisine. On se dirige vers l'évier, j'actionne l'eau et place ses deux mains en dessous. Il fixe avec horreur le liquide rouge partir dans le siphon. Il tremble encore.

 **\- Tweek, ce n'est que du ketchup. Ce n'est pas du sang, c'est juste une blague de ces deux idiots.**

 **\- P-pourquoi ?**

Je fronce alors les sourcils en sa direction. De quoi il parle, là ? Et en plus, il ne me regarde pas. Impossible de capter ses yeux bleus.

 **\- Pourquoi quoi, Tweek ?**

 **\- P-pourquoi toujours m-moi, pour le blague stu-stupide ?**

 **\- Euh... Je... j'en sais rien, Tweekers. Mais ils sont débiles, laisse tomber.**

Il secoue alors la tête, de droite à gauche rapidement. Il se met à frotter ses mains encore et encore, même s'il n'y a plus rien. Sa respiration devient saccadée, rapide et je le vois s'énerver pour rien. Je décide d'agir en attrapant ses poignets fermement, l'empêchant de continuer ses mouvements. Il me regarde alors et durant un court instant, il parait normal. Sans TOC, sans tremblement, il est juste un ados qui me regarde. Et c'est vraiment étrange, la façon dont ses yeux me transperce. J'ai l'impression d'être sous rayon X et qu'il m'analyse. C'est... bizarre. Je me sens mal à l'aise, et c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive. D'habitude, c'est moi qui donne cette impression aux autres, pas l'inverse. J'ai toujours intimidé les filles et les mecs au lycée, ou partout ailleurs, avec mon côté mystérieux et effronté. Mais jamais je n'ai éprouvé de malaise sous le regard de qui que ce soit. Mais Tweek... Lui, n'est pas comme les autres. Je me suis toujours senti un peu bizarre en sa présence.

 **\- Je...**

 **\- Je vais dormir.**

Sa voix me ramène à moi et je secoue la tête lentement. Je le regarde essuyer ses mains contre son pantalon et je remarque qu'il est redevenu le Tweek qu'on connait. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes et ma colère contre Clyde et Token revient à la charge. Je fais signe au blond de me suivre sans faire de bruit et je chope deux tubes de ketchup dans le frigo avant de me diriger dans le salon. Je souris quand je vois que Clyde est assis à ma place dans le canapé. Je regarde Tweek qui attend dans l'entrebâillement. J'ouvre les deux bouchons silencieusement, me place derrière le canapé et renverse une bonne dose de ketchup sur leurs têtes. Quand le liquide dégouline, ils poussent un cri peu virile avant de sauter sur leurs pied et de me faire face, passant leurs mains dans leurs cheveux tachés. Je fais appel à tous les Dieux que je connais pour ne pas laisser mon rire franchir mes lèvres. Par contre, le petit rire de Tweek résonne derrière moi et je suis assez fier de ma petite blague. Les deux rigolos me fusillent du regard.

 **\- Comme ça, vous êtes quitte.**

Je tourne les talons et ordonne à Tweek de monter au premier. Je commence à le suivre quand la voix hésitante de Clyde s'élève dans la pièce.

 **\- Tu... tu vas où ?**

 **\- Vous avez vachement traumatisé Tweekers avec votre blague, je me dois de le réconforter maintenant.**

Et je grimpe les escaliers à la suite de Tweek. On arrive dans la chambre et je m'apprête à ouvrir la lumière mais Tweek hurle un _**non**_ catégorique de sa voix brisée. D'accord. Il pleure, et il ne veut pas que je le vois pleurer. Je me garde bien de lui dire que je l'ai déjà vu pleurer, que ce n'est pas la première fois. Je comprends qu'il en a besoin pour faire le vide dans sa tête, à moins que ce soit autre chose mais personnellement, je m'en contre fou.

Je lui demande si je peux utiliser la lampe torche de mon portable pour éclairer les matelas et le temps que je me mette en tenue pour dormir, à savoir en caleçon. Il pousse un petit bruit qu'il ressemble à un _**oui**_ , alors j'active mon portable. J'évite de projeter la lumière vers lui et je me dirige vers mon matelas. Je pose mon portable par terre, la lumière au plafond et je retire mon pull. J'entends les pleures de Tweek s'arrêter petit à petit. Je retire mon t-shirt, mes chaussures, mon pantalon et mes chaussettes. Je fourre le tout dans mon sac, bien au fond, et je m'allonge sur mon matelas. Je demande au blond s'il compte se coucher et il se dirige vers le sien. Il s'y allonge, je l'entends, et j'éteins ma lampe torche.

 **\- Tweek, si tu pleures à cause de ces deux gros débiles, arrête ça tout de suite. C'est des gamins et ils ont trouvés ça marrant de te faire peur.**

Aucune réponse de la part de Tweek, si on ne compte pas ses pleures qu'il essaie d'étouffer avec sa main. Je me retiens de soupirer.

 **\- Tweek, je sais que tu pleures et arrête. Ça ne sert à rien. Et puis, ils ont subis ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ce n'est pas suffisant ?**

J'entends un petit rire et j'en conclu que j'ai réussis à lui faire oublier sa douleur. Enfin, durant un court instant parce-que ses pleures reprennent. Je me pince les lèvres, commençant à être à cours de "mot réconfortant" et ça m'énerve. Je ne suis même pas capable de calmer la crise de larmes de Tweek Tweak. Mais merde quoi ! Je sers à quoi dans la vie ? Je n'en sais rien. Et ça m'énerve.

Je me tourne sur le coté, dos au lit de Clyde et ferme les yeux. Comme si les misères de Tweek allaient partir en même temps, sauf que ce n'est pas le cas.

Cinq, dix, quinze minutes passent et le blond ne se calme pas. Ça devient insupportable. Mais je ne peux pas m'énerver contre lui, ça empirerait la situation et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. Alors je me redresse sur un coude et essaie de voir sa silhouette dans le noir. Je crois qu'il est roulé en boule, sous la couverture. Je murmure son prénom doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, et ses pleures s'arrêtent brusquement.

 **\- Tweek... Viens.**

Je l'entends se redresser, essayant de calmer ses pleures et il se dirige à quatre pattes vers moi. Je me cale au bord du matelas et relève le truc qui me sert de couverture pour montrer à Tweek qu'il doit s'allonger. Grâce à la fine lumière de la lune qui éclaire vraiment peu la chambre, je peux le voir hésiter. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure un moment avant de s'installer près de moi. Je lui demande de se mettre dos à moi, ce qu'il fait et je replace la couverture sur nous. Mon bras vient s'enrouler autour de la taille de Tweek et mon torse rencontre son dos. Son corps tremble légèrement, mais ses pleures se sont stopper. Définitivement. Sa respiration commence à devenir régulière et j'en déduis qu'il commence à s'endormir. Je relève lentement mon visage pour le voir paisiblement endormis. Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'embrasse sa tempe et je souris.

Et oui, moi, Craig Tucker, je suis en train de sourire. Pour un truc débile en plus, j'en ai conscience mais je n'arrive pas à effacer ce sourire. Tout ça grâce à Tweek. En faite, il avait juste besoin d'une présence qui pourrait lui montrer que quelqu'un se soucie de lui. Et j'avais juste à montrer un peu de mes sentiments pour qu'il soit en paix avec lui-même.

Il avait besoin de moi pour aller mieux, et j'avais besoin de lui pour sourire.


End file.
